An increasing demand for the ability to recycle wastes, as well as environmental concerns, have led to the growth and expansion of the composting industry.
Currently available composting systems use turned windrows, in-vessel systems, or large static piles. However, these systems have several disadvantages. For example, although a turned windrow process creates stable compost relatively quickly, it requires large amounts of space within which to work, and problems are typically encountered with odor migration. Although the use of large static piles maximizes the use of space and minimizes the release of odors, the decomposition process typically takes 12-24 months. In-vessel systems offer performance improvements, but at substantially higher costs. Some systems use aerated static piles, although these currently available systems also have shortcomings.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved composting system, and in particular, a composting system that operates more efficiently than currently available systems, while reducing odors and costs. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.